When hitching a trailer to a towing vehicle wide range hitch assemblies may be used to couple the trailing vehicle to a towing vehicle without having to precisely position the towing and trailing vehicles relative to each other. While various forms of wide range hitches heretofore have been provided, most wide range tow hitches incorporate a number of relatively movable components and latch structures which inherently posess clearance with result that a "sloppy" hitch connection is obtained between a towing vehicle and a trailer. Such a "sloppy" connection can amplify trailer "surge" movements and also trailer swaying movements. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of wide range tow hitch incorporating means by which operating clearances may be maintained at a minimum.
Examples of wide range tow hitches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,068,334, 2,820,649, 3,279,819, 3,353,842, 3,462,173, 4,114,921, 4,265,465 and 4,270,767.